


Promises

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, why must i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyo makes promises, but he can't keep them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself

“You promised me, you promised…”

Jiho thought this kind of thing only happened in stories. Sure, people died all the time, but here he found himself, under a sky darkened with rain, turning him to a wet pile of mush in front of his lover’s grave.

He looked up to the wet sky, crying with him, and quietly asked, why? Why did Jaehyo have to die? What purpose did this serve? Why would God let Jiho suffer? Jiho didn’t have any answers. Was he supposed to feel mad, after Jaehyo broke his promise? Was he supposed to be yelling up to the sky, cursing out Jaehyo for leaving so early, taking his heart and his now empty words with him? Instead, he felt...defeated. Empty. Like he was a hollow shell, dead. Just like Jaehyo. It made sense, after all. Jaehyo had taken his heart and breath away, but still had kept him breathing and smiling when he was around. But now that he was gone...Jiho didn’t have any air to breathe. He was suffocating, trapped under the weight of death.

_“Hey, Jaehyo?” Jiho asked, voice soft and fragile._

_“Mm?” Jaehyo replied, standing up from the desk and walking over to wrap his arms around the shivering figure._

_“You’re…” Jiho almost couldn’t make out the words, so they came broken with a choked sob. “going to stay with me always, right?” Jaehyo sighed._

_“What do you think, Jiho? Of course I will. I won’t leave your side until you’re dead and gone, okay?” The elder reassured him with a smile._

_Jiho looked up at his boyfriend, eyes wide and frightened._

_“You promise?”_

_“Yeah. I promise.”_

At the memory, the sky seemed to cry harder, along with Jiho, leaving him in a sobbing heap of an empty shell. He pounded his fists on the ground, splashing water droplets everywhere.

“Why?! Why did you leave me?! You promised, Jaehyo, you promised! Ahn Jaehyo, you come back right this instant! You can’t leave now, not yet!”

Not yet… the words reverberated in Jiho’s ears, infecting his brain with more memories.

“We were…”

“We were going to get married next week.”

_“Hey, Jiho?”_

_“Mhm?”_

_“Wanna get married?”_

_There were no fireworks, nothing beautiful, nothing special. Just, ‘wanna get married?’._

_“Wh-?!”_

_“It’s okay if you don’t wanna. Just wondering.”_

_“Y-yes, I do! Of course!”_

_“Here.”_

_Jaehyo took Jiho’s hand with a smile, and gently, gently, and slid a glimmering golden band on it._

_“There. Now we’re engaged.”_

That was it.

That was all it took to crumble Jiho completely, if he hadn’t already. If he hadn’t died when he saw Jaehyo’s cold body, died during the funeral service, he was definitely dead now. There was no more Woo Jiho. He’d died right next to the man he loved.

Now, all Jiho had left was a broken promise and a broken heart.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> why do i do this to myself


End file.
